


One Night In London, With Options

by rsadelle



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Aliens, Blow Jobs, Choose Your Own Adventure, Consentacles, M/M, Road Trips, Tentacles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-25
Updated: 2019-10-24
Packaged: 2021-01-02 17:50:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 9,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21165680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rsadelle/pseuds/rsadelle
Summary: Security hustles everyone who isn't running away down into the club's basement level. Harry keeps hold of the hand of the guy he'd been snogging on the dance floor; he doesn't want to get separated from him now that they've just met.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to everyone else who signed up for the Choose Your Own Adventure Fic Fest and gave me an excuse to write this story.

Security hustles everyone who isn't running away down into the club's basement level. Harry keeps hold of the hand of the guy he'd been snogging on the dance floor; he doesn't want to get separated from him now that they've just met.

If the guy is Louis, [go to chapter 2](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21165680/chapters/50377349).

If the guy is Zayn, [go to chapter 3](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21165680/chapters/50377364).


	2. Chapter 2

"What is happening," the guy mutters, not really a question and loud enough for Harry to hear. "Is this some sort of prank?" He turns and looks at Harry with bright eyes. "It's brilliant if it is!"

"Not a prank," one of the bouncers says. He's even taller than Harry and about three times as wide, with a black t-shirt that barely fits around his biceps. He's shaking and pale. Turning a little green, actually. "Go on, get down there."

The guy narrows his eyes at the bouncer, then continues on down the steps.

Harry follows so closely he nearly trips three times.

"Easy there, curly." The guy smiles at him, the same close-mouthed almost smirk that got Harry's attention in the club earlier. "Don't hurl us down the stairs and do the aliens' work for them."

Harry manages a weak smile. "They might not be murderous aliens."

"So you're one of those think the best of everyone types," the guy says. "I'm learning so much more about you tonight."

Harry laughs. "You didn't know anything about me before tonight."

The guy tugs him closer by the hem of his shirt. "I knew you were cute. Could see that across the room."

Harry rests his arms on the guy's shoulder. "I know you're the fittest guy I've ever met."

"Ever?" The guy smiles at him. "I'd say you should get out more, but." He shrugs.

Harry grins at him. "I'm out tonight."

"That you are." The guy smirks at him a little dirty.

Harry's leaning in to make sure his mouth still tastes the same as it did before when someone next to them loudly says, "We're being invaded by aliens and you're just going to stand there and snog?"

"That was the plan," the guy says. "But now we're gonna go over there and snog." He jerks his thumb toward a corner of the room, then pulls Harry in that direction. He stops suddenly before they get there.

Harry crashes into his back. He steadies himself by wrapping his arms around the guy.

"Fucking hell," the guy says.

Harry starts to slide his arms away, but the guy grabs them.

"Not you." He pushes his hair to one side with the side of his hand. "If this is a real alien invasion, I should call my mum and my sisters."

The guy is already pulling his phone out, and Harry looks down over his shoulder to look at the clock.

"It's almost two," Harry says. "They're probably asleep."

"I need to tell them I love them," the guy says.

Harry looks down at his phone, reading the text message thread he has pulled up. "Lou?"

"Louis," the guy says distractedly.

Harry grins and buries his face in Louis's neck. "I'm Harry."

"Harold," Louis says, patting Harry's arm without turning to look at him.

Harry giggles into Louis's neck. "It's just Harry."

Louis pats his arm again. "I should text them. Or call."

"They're asleep," Harry says. "Nothing's going to happen to them. Or you," he adds as an afterthought.

"You don't know that," Louis says. He does start walking again, aiming for an unoccupied corner of the room.

Harry walks in step with him, not wanting to let go now that he has Louis's name in his mouth and Louis's body in his arms. He can't very well say that he does know that.

Louis's on Twitter now, where _London_, _aliens_, and _invasion_ are trending.

Harry cringes as Louis clicks, but there's nothing he can do. Maybe it won't be too obvious.

Louis scrolls through the tweets. "Only in London," he mutters. "They're probably safe for now. I could still text them." He falls silent, scrolls through a few more, then clicks on an image and uses his fingers to zoom in. "They look like us."

Harry looks at what he's zooming in on and despairs.

"They look," Louis murmurs, trailing off. "The curls, and." He zooms in on another picture.

Harry lets go of him. This isn't going to be good.

Louis turns around and pushes Harry further into the corner. "Are you one of them?" he asks in a furious whisper.

Harry's sure his face is showing the answer to that. As if it weren't obvious with the picture of - he cranes his head to look at Louis's phone again - his second cousin once removed, by the human way of counting relatives, right there on Louis's phone.

"I was going to suck your dick," Louis says semi-hysterically. He waves his arms around. "Oh my God. I was going to suck an alien's dick." He pauses and narrows his eyes at Harry. "Do you even have a dick?"

"Yes, I have a dick." Harry presses forward to prove it. The situation might be dire, but Louis is still the hottest guy he's ever pulled, and neither he nor his dick have forgotten the dancing and snogging.

Louis frowns down at where they're pressed together, and then gropes Harry in a way that makes his eyes close in pleasure. Louis can do whatever he wants with him.

"Just a dick?" Louis asks. "You don't have, like, tentacles or something?"

If Harry has tentacles, [go to chapter 4](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21165680/chapters/50377379).

If Harry doesn't have tentacles, [go to chapter 5](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21165680/chapters/50377397). 


	3. Chapter 3

The guy doesn't let go of Harry's hand. He does pull his phone out of his pocket with his other hand, unwisely leaving Harry to be the one to get them safely down the stairs and into the basement. Harry miraculously does not send them tumbling down the stairs.

Harry can see over the guy's shoulder as he pulls up Twitter. The guy looks at one or two of the pictures, not, to Harry's relief, zooming in on any of them, and then switches over to make a call. He lets go of Harry's hand to press that hand over his ear while he talks.

"Mum, something's happening here. There are aliens."

Harry can't hear the other side of the conversation. What he does hear is the guy getting choked up as he tells his mum he loves her and to tell his dad and "the girls" that he loves them too.

He taps his phone against his thigh when he hangs up.

"Everything will be okay," Harry says.

The guy jumps, like he'd forgotten Harry was there. "You can't know that." The guy rubs at his eyes, clearly wiping tears away while trying not to let Harry see that's what he's doing.

Harry puts his arms around the guy. "They're not going to hurt anyone."

The guy doesn't look up. "I should go."

"It's going to be okay," Harry says again.

If the guy asks more, [go to chapter 6](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21165680/chapters/50377421).

If the guy dismisses Harry's reassurances, [go to chapter 7](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21165680/chapters/50377451). 


	4. Chapter 4

Harry hesitates for too long.

"Oh my God." Louis snatches his hand away.

Harry makes a protesting whine. He was enjoying that. He takes Louis's hand, staying gentle, careful to make sure Louis can get out of it easily.

"I have a dick," he says. "You don't have to even see the tentacles if you don't want to."

"Oh my God," Louis says again. "You have tentacles."

Harry nods, ducking his head to look as unthreatening as possible. "And four nipples," he admits.

Louis's mouth opens and closes again. "What am I supposed to say to that?"

Harry gives him his best, most charming smile. "You could say you're still going to suck my dick. I promise your family isn't in any danger."

Louis looks down at the phone still in his hand. "How do I know I can trust you?"

"How do I know I can trust you?" Harry asks right back. "You could tell everyone what I am."

Louis hesitates for another moment, then slowly turns his phone off and tucks it into his pocket. He juts out his chin. "What if I wanted to see your tentacles?"

Harry blinks. "Do you?"

"I'm not a coward," Louis says, still with that stubborn set to his chin. "If I'm going to suck an alien's dick, I want the whole experience."

Harry kisses Louis so eagerly they stumble out of their hidden corner. They need somewhere more private. He stops kissing Louis and uses their still joined hands to pull him along.

"Where are we going?" Louis asks.

"Dunno," Harry admits. "Somewhere we can be alone."

Louis shakes his head. "Think we're going the wrong way." He points in the opposite direction Harry'd been walking. "Toilets're probably there."

Harry changes direction. He doesn't have to tug Louis with him because Louis laughs and keeps up with him as they slide through the panicked people and their judgement at Harry and Louis's attitude taking up most of the room.

They push through the door of the toilets and crowd into a cubicle together. Harry barely has the door locked before Louis is working at his trousers. "Come on, Harold, let me see what you've got." He's gone all stubborn again.

Harry helps, because getting his dick out is easy, but he's learned to disguise the tentacles, and getting them out takes some knowledgeable cooperation.

"Huh," Louis says when they're all out. "Thought they'd be more octopus-like."

"I'm an alien," Harry says, trying to keep his voice down a bit so no one else in the toilets can hear him, "not a cephalopod."

"Big word," Louis says distractedly, still looking at Harry's tentacles. "Can I touch 'em?"

"Or they could touch you," Harry says. He's been keeping them still so he won't freak Louis out, but he moves one of them toward Louis.

Louis holds out his hand, so that's where Harry puts his tentacle, stroking it over Louis's hand, and then putting it in it so Louis can wrap his fingers around it. They're sensitive, somewhere between his hands and his dick. Louis's hand around it, stroking the skin of it gently is putting the sensitivity level closer to that of his dick.

"Like that, do you?" Louis quirks his eyebrows and looks down at Harry's thickening dick.

"Feels good," Harry says, wholly unashamed. He moves one of the other tentacles closer to Louis, slowly so Louis can see him do it. He tucks it up under the hem of Louis's shirt, slides it over Louis's stomach, up until he finds one of Louis's nipples and brushes over it.

"Oh," Louis says. He looks less cocky and more turned on.

"Lots of advantages to them," Harry says. He licks his lips and steps forward to kiss Louis. He puts his arms around Louis while they snog and uses the tentacles to touch him more, another one under his shirt, a pair of them sliding under the waistband of his jeans after Harry uses a hand to unbutton them. The curve of Louis's arse feels just as good under his tentacle as it did in his hand.

Louis makes a noise that's half a meep and half a moan when Harry bunches a tentacle over his dick, feeling out the shape of it in his pants. It's hard, and as sensitive as Harry's tentacles are right now, he can feel the slight damp at the head.

"Oh fuck," Louis says. His eyes are wide and dark, his lips reddened from Harry's mouth. He licks his lips. "How long're those things?" He looks down between them. "Can you keep doing that while I suck you off?"

"Yeah," Harry says with an eager nod. "Let me just." He takes the tentacles out from under Louis's shirt until Louis gets down on his knees, and then he slides them down into the collar of Louis's shirt to put them back.

Louis's mouth around Harry's cock looks and feels like it's meant to be there. Warm and wet, clearly done this before, cheeks bunching up with the stretch of his mouth.

The rest of him feels so good under Harry's tentacles. His skin is smooth and warm, his cock hard, his arse full and round. Harry pulls his tentacles out of Louis's trousers and cups his hand over Louis's cheek when he makes a mewling, protesting noise.

He puts the tentacles back, under Louis's pants this time, right up against his skin.

Louis makes a noise and presses himself forward on Harry's cock.

Harry can feel how good it is for Louis, in the way he sucks Harry and the way his cock feels so thick and hard when Harry wraps his tentacle around it. That makes Louis make another noise, and his eyelids flutter shut.

"You look so good," Harry says. He strokes Louis with everything, hands in his hair, a tentacle running over his back, another sliding over one nipple and then the other, one slipping over and around the curves of his arse, one rippling around his cock. He moves his hips, stroking Louis's tongue and the roof of his mouth with his cock.

Louis moans, a long shuddery thing that echoes through Harry's cock. Under Harry's tentacle, the tip of Louis's cock gets wetter.

It's the only blowjob Harry's ever gotten where he's been able to use his whole body. It's the best blowjob he's ever gotten.

Louis whines around Harry's cock, presses himself onto it like he wants to choke on it.

It's getting hard to pay enough attention to do everything Harry's doing to Louis. He lets his hands rest in Louis's hair, lets his tentacles lie over his chest and back. He keeps the ones on Louis's arse and cock moving.

When he gets even closer to coming, he does what he can to make it just as good for Louis. He shifts his grip on Louis's cock so the tip of his tentacle brushes over Louis's bollocks on every downstroke. He brings the tentacle squeezing Louis's arse in, stroking it between his cheeks, watching his face to make sure he likes it before he puts more pressure there.

Louis makes a series of moans Harry can feel vibrating over his cock, and then he comes all over the tentacle Harry has around his cock. His face scrunches up with it, and he keeps his mouth around Harry's cock. It's the most beautiful thing Harry has ever seen.

He lets his tentacle slide off of Louis's cock slowly, before it'll be too much for him, moves the one between his cheeks to curve around his arse instead. Then he holds onto Louis, hands around the back of his head, tentacles still pressed to his chest and back, and thrusts gently into Louis's mouth until he comes.

Louis helps him along, and licks his lips when Harry pulls out.

Harry keeps his hands and tentacles on Louis.

Louis leans forward and rests his forehead against Harry's hip.

Harry strokes his hair. "Y'alright?"

"What the fuckin' fuck?" Louis says. He tips his head up to look at Harry. "That was the best fucking sex of my life."

Harry beams at him. He strokes Louis's back with his tentacle and Louis's hair with his hand.

Louis tips his head back down, face fully pressed to Harry's hip. "You're a smug bastard, ET."

Harry barks out a laugh. "Harry phone home."

Louis giggles against his hip, and keeps giggling even when Harry helps hm up so they can snog a little before they straighten out their clothes and leave the cubicle.

Harry's phone buzzes while he's making a futile effort to neaten up his hair in the mirror. He can't imagine who's calling him in the middle of the night, but, well, there are rather a lot of his relatives out in the streets. Then he looks at the screen of his phone and answers it immediately.

"Mum?"

Louis raises his eyebrows at Harry in the mirror; Harry shrugs in response.

"Hello, love," Harry's mum says. "The family's come to visit."

"Yeah," Harry says slowly. "I saw."

"It's good that you're awake," his mum says. "We're on our way. We can be there the same time you can if you leave now."

Harry leans one hip against the sink. "I'm not at home."

"Then around the same time," his mum says. "You know where they are?"

"I think I can find it," Harry assures her.

By the time Harry's mum rings off, Louis's hands are clean and he's standing in front of Harry, peering at him curiously. "Alright there, ET?"

"My mum's on her way to London." Harry is abruptly aware that they are not the only people in the loo. He leans closer and drops his voice. "She wants me to meet her where the family is."

Louis bites his lip uncertainly. "They won't hurt me?"

"No," Harry says immediately.

Louis nods firmly. "Then let's go."

"You want to come?"

"When else will I get a chance to meet aliens?" Louis's voice drops on the last word. He takes Harry's hand. "And if you think I'm letting you get away after that." He smirks at Harry.

Harry giggles. He tugs Louis forward and smacks a kiss onto his lips. "Come meet my family."

"This is going to be the best story to tell our grandchildren," Louis says.

Harry snorts. "Our kids will hate us if we tell them the full truth of what we did in that cubicle."

Louis snickers, and keeps snickering while Harry smiles and charms his way past security and out of the club.

"Was that part of your alien powers?" Louis asks once they're out on the street.

"Natural charm," Harry says. He consults Twitter to see where his family is. They're going to have to travel. "Do you have your Oyster card?"

Louis scoffs. "Course I do." He props himself up on Harry's arm so he can look down at his phone and see where they're going.

He's the one to drag Harry to the Tube and grab seats for them once they get onto a carriage. They sit close together and Louis leans against and over Harry's arm while Harry keeps an eye on what his family is doing now. Their carriage is nearly empty; they pass a train going the other way that's as full as Harry's ever seen the Tube at night.

"Your lot's scaring people," Louis says, watching the other train go by.

Harry sighs. "They don't know much about humans." He doesn't add that he's had to learn a large number of things to blend in as well as he does.

Louis pokes him in the side. "You should tell them." He gets a sly look on his face. "ET phone home and all that."

Harry lets out a bark of laughter so loud that the few other people in the carriage turn to look at him.

Louis smiles in smug self-satisfaction.

They get off the Tube in central London and follow the reports on Twitter until they don't need them anymore because they can see the ship on its stilts rising up through the skyline.

"Not much subtlety to your lot," Louis says.

Harry shakes his head. "Nope." He takes Louis's hand as they walk through the streets until they approach the gaggle of Harry's relatives.

Harry's mum and Gemma peel away from the crowd in the street.

"Hello, love." Harry's mum wraps him up in a hug, and releases him so Gemma can take a turn.

Harry introduces them to Louis. His mum greets Louis politely; Gemma does the same with an added knowing raise of her eyebrows in Harry's direction.

"I'm afraid it's a bit of a mess," Harry's mum says with a sigh. "They've come to get us, but they're off course and they've made all this fuss."

Harry frowns. "I thought we were supposed to stay longer."

"That's what I said," Gemma says.

"Yes," their mum says. "As I said, it's a bit of a mess."

They've been noticed; three more members of Harry's family peel off the group of them in the middle of the street and join Harry's closest family.

Louis nudges Harry after a moment. "What are they saying?"

Harry startles. He hadn't forgotten Louis was there; it feels so natural to have him by his side that he'd forgotten Louis doesn't speak their language.

"That our research trip is being cut short. They're here to take us back."

Louis frowns at him, and takes his hand. "You're not going to go, are you?" He steps a little closer, speaks a little softer. "What about the best sex of my life?"

It was the best sex of Harry's life too.

If Harry stays on Earth, [go to chapter 8](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21165680/chapters/50377466).

If Harry goes back with his people, [go to chapter 9](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21165680/chapters/50377478).


	5. Chapter 5

"A very large dick," Harry says, because he's been told as much by enough guys to believe it. "I do have four nipples," he muses.

Louis looks intrigued, possibly by both of those things. "Do you?" He reaches up to one of the ones at normal human height and twists it sharply.

"Ow!" Harry crosses his arm across his chest and rubs his nipple. "Not so hard. That hurt."

"Just checking," Louis says with a shrug. "The other ones sensitive too?"

"Yeah." Harry guides Louis's hand down to one of the lower ones, shows him where to rub his thumb over it in a way that makes Harry moan.

Louis looks intrigued, then leans back and holds up his phone. "When you said nothing's going to happen to them, did you mean it or were you talking out of your ass?"

"I meant it." Harry does his best to radiate all the earnestness at his disposal. "We're not violent, not at all."

"But you're out there scaring the fuck out of people," Louis points out, not unreasonably.

"I'm not," Harry pouts. "I'm in here trying to pull the fittest guy I've ever seen." He flashes a cheeky smile at Louis.

Louis seems to hesitate for another moment, and then he decisively turns off his phone, shoves it in his pocket, and rubs his thumbs over two of Harry's nipples at once.

Harry moans. He puts both of his hands on Louis's arse, which is the first thing he saw when he saw Louis on the dance floor.

Louis makes a raspy moan that's just about the hottest thing Harry's ever heard. But then he pulls away.

"What? No." Harry grabs at Louis.

Louis takes his hand. "Gonna get bothered if we stay here. Have to be toilets on this floor." He pulls Harry through the crowd of panicked people on their phones toward the back of the room.

They find the toilets, and Harry eagerly follows Louis into one of the cubicles. He locks the door behind them, and reaches for Louis. He wants Louis to suck his dick, but he wants to kiss him first. And get his hands on his arse again.

Louis lets himself be snogged and groped for a bit before he pushes Harry away breathlessly.

"What?" Harry mumbles it and tries to pull Louis back in.

"Don't you want your dick sucked?" Louis eyes him suspiciously. "Or were you lying about that?"

Harry shakes his head frantically. "No, not lying, you can-" He swallows the rest of his words when Louis goes to his knees in front of him.

Louis looks so good in front of him. He obviously knows it, licking his lips and looking up at Harry from under his eyelashes before he gets Harry's dick out.

Harry sways, leaning until his back hits one of the cubicle walls.

"You weren't lying about it being big," Louis says, with another of those looks from under his eyelashes. "Don't pull my hair."

It's a difficult instruction to follow. It leaves Harry with nothing to hold onto when Louis puts his mouth on him and his knees threaten to buckle. He looks so good like that, with Harry's larger than average dick stretching his lips and showing against his cheek.

Harry struggles to keep his eyes open; Louis closes his, like he's savoring Harry's dick.

Harry may not be of this Earth, but he's still young, and this is, by far, the very best blowjob he's ever gotten. He doesn't last long.

When he warns Louis that he's about to come, Louis flicks his eyes open and looks up with him with an expression that clearly says _What are you waiting for?_ even around Harry's dick.

Harry is way too loud when he comes, his moans echoing off of the cubicle walls.

Louis sucks him all the way through it, swallows most of it, and leans over to spit the rest of it into the toilet. He wipes the lingering spit and come from the corner of his lips with his thumb, looking like nothing so much as a finicky cat.

Harry leans weakly against the cubicle wall and tries to catch his breath. It takes a while.

Louis peers up at him with narrowed eyes. "You gonna offer to do something about this?" He gestures down at himself 

Now that he's had his attention drawn to it, Harry can't take his eyes off of Louis's dick, which is hard enough to show through his very tight jeans. "Yeah," he says distractedly. He tucks his own dick away. "You want me to suck you off?"

"Do I want him to suck me off, he asks," Louis mutters. "Yes, I fucking well want you to."

Harry can't help laughing.

Louis's lips tug into a reluctant looking smile.

"Switch places with me," Harry says.

The cubicle seems smaller after Harry's come, when he's the one trying to fold down onto his knees on the floor.

Louis has his dick out by the time Harry manages it. It's a nice dick, not huge like Harry's, but proportional to his body, a nice color, good shape. Tastes good in his mouth.

Louis seems to have no compunctions about putting his hands in Harry's hair and pulling. Harry doesn't stop him; lets the tugging on his curls feel good, hopes it'll be a little sore later to remind him of this.

Harry keeps his eyes open this time too, looking up at the expressions that cross Louis's face while he sucks his cock.

Louis notices him doing it, and says, "Oh, fuck off, you're not that good."

Harry is, and he and Louis both know it. He takes the challenge, though, and sucks harder, fucks his own mouth with Louis's cock, swallows every last drop when Louis comes.

He can't resist saying, "Yes, I am," when he pulls off.

Louis flips him off without looking, his eyes closed and his whole body heaving with his breath. His lips are twitching upwards.

Harry chuckles and gets up from the floor. "I blew your mind, baby."

Louis makes a face at him. "Ugh, your lines are terrible."

Harry winks at him. "But not my blowjobs."

Louis laughs. "That was terrible Harold." Then he leans up and kisses Harry, and snogging is better than banter anyway.

They snog for so long that someone bangs on the cubicle door.

Harry ducks his head down and snickers into Louis's neck.

Louis tugs on Harry's hair. "Come on, curly. Let's take this party somewhere else."

The club basement is still full of people on their phones. There's a current of worry throughout the room. Harry's too relaxed and sated to let it get to him, and Louis seems to be in the same position; he pulls Harry straight through the crowd and to the stairs where the bouncer warns them they're on their own if they leave the club.

Louis puts his hand on Harry's bicep and practically simpers at him. "I've got this one to protect me."

The bouncer gives them a skeptical look. Harry snickers and follows Louis out of the club.

"You will, right?" Louis goes on when they're on the empty street outside of the club. "Protect me from the big, bad aliens?"

"I told you," Harry says, "we're not violent." He pulls Louis to a stop. "Where are we going?"

"Mine," Louis says as if it's obvious. "My flatmate might be home, but we can close the door to my room and play some music."

"I've got a hooking up playlist on my phone," Harry says.

"Of course you do, Harold." Louis flashes him a grin.

They take the Tube and shush each other's giggles on the way up the stairs to Louis's flat. The flat is dark and quiet.

"Shh," Louis hushes Harry loudly. "Liam's asleep." He pulls Harry through the flat - Harry trips and knocks into a wall, which doesn't help with the keeping quiet - and into a bedroom.

The place is a mess. There are clothes covering nearly every surface and a flotilla of tea mugs on the nightstand with crisp packets tucked into and between them.

"Would've tidied up if I knew an alien was coming over," Louis says.

Going by the state of the room, Harry chooses to believe that's a lie.

Louis shoves the clothes off the bed to join the piles on the floor. "Take off your shirt. I didn't get a chance to give your four nipples the attention they deserve."

"Take off your trousers," Harry counters. "I didn't get a chance to give your arse the attention it deserves." He flashes Louis a grin and takes off his shirt.

They seem to be going in a great direction - Louis's mouth on Harry's nipples and Harry's hands on Louis's arse - when Harry's phone inconveniently goes off.

"Ignore it," Louis urges.

Harry would very much like to, and probably would if it were any other ringtone. "It's my mum."

Louis huffs and rolls off of Harry, flopping onto the bed with a pout.

Harry grabs his phone just before it rolls over to voicemail. "Mum?"

His mum lets out a sigh. "Thank goodness. You're not out there with them are you?"

It takes an embarrassingly long time for Harry to realize that she's talking about the relatives landing in London. "No."

"Are you at home?"

"No," Harry says. "I'm, uh-" He chooses not to finish that. "Mum, what's going on?"

"Do not go out there," his mum says in a rush. "Don't leave wherever you are, and don't tell me where it is."

Harry suddenly feels much more sober and serious. "Mum, what's happening?"

"They're here to take us back."

"We're not scheduled for that!" Harry shoots a panicked look at Louis. They just met. He doesn't want to leave now.

"I know," his mum says soothingly. "We're not going. I'll take care of it, but I want you and Gemma to stay away just in case."

Harry grips his phone tightly. "Mum, be careful."

"Of course I will," his mum promises. "I love you, darling."

"I love you," Harry says too.

Louis drapes himself over Harry's back. "Is your mum alright?"

"I don't know." Harry turns his head. Louis's is even with his, which means he must be kneeling up to get where he is. "She said they're here to take us back. She told me to stay here and not go out."

Louis kisses his neck. "You can stay as long as you want."

There's nothing Harry can do about the situation outside. There's much more he can do about the situation right here. Namely, the situation in Louis's pants, which he can feel pressing against his back.

"What if I never leave?" Harry turns enough to pull Louis around and into his lap.

"I'm sure I can find a use for you." Louis wriggles on his lap. "And your dick. It really is large."

Harry snickers into Louis's shoulder. "I told you so. I haven't lied to you at all."

"That's a good quality in a man." Louis pushes until Harry lies down, legs still stretched off the bed. "My arse is feeling unappreciated."

Harry laughs, and gropes the arse in question. "It's magnificent," he declares.

Louis looks absolutely smug.

By the time Harry's mum rings to say that all three of them are staying on Earth, Louis's arse has been fully appreciated and Harry's decided to stay in Louis's bed as long as possible.

Louis's awake enough to mumble, "Alright?"

Harry kisses his shoulder. "I'm staying. Go back to sleep."

Louis throws an arm around him. "Wasn't going to let you leave anyway."

THE END


	6. Chapter 6

"How can you know that? You can't be sure," the guy says.

It's probably stupid for Harry to say what he says next. "I know because I'm one of them."

The guy blinks. He's incredibly beautiful, even his eyelashes. "You're an alien?"

"I am," Harry says. "I've been here for years. I don't know what they're doing here, but we're not violent." He puts his hands on the guy's face. "I promise. No one's going to hurt you or your family."

The guy looks at Harry for a very long time. "Prove it."

This is a situation Harry has never been in before. He also is suddenly conscious of the fact that they're in a crowd. And they definitely need privacy for the easiest way to prove it.

"I can show you," Harry says. "But not here."

The guy narrows his eyes suspiciously. "You might be a serial killer."

"I'm not," Harry says earnestly. He can see how the guy might think that. "There must be a loo down here."

They have to resort to asking one of the bouncers, but they find the loo, and Harry pulls the guy into a cubicle. Harry locks it behind them and unbuttons his trousers.

"Are you just trying to show me your dick?" The guy is looking at him with narrowed eyes again.

"No!" Harry reconsiders what he's going to show the guy and amends that to, "Well, yes, but not just my dick." He hurriedly unzips. He pushes his trousers and pants down, pulls his shirt up, and lets his tentacles wave free.

The guy looks as surprised as Harry has imagined someone seeing his tentacles for the first time would look. He studies them as Harry waves them around a bit so the guy can see that they're real and fully mobile and certainly not human.

"You really are one of them," the guy says.

"Yeah," Harry says.

"Can I?" The guy reaches one hand out toward Harry.

Harry stretches a tentacle his way.

The guy puts his hand on it. He strokes it with the flat of his hand, wraps his hand around it and squeezes just a little. He runs his fingers up it. "Sick," he says approvingly.

"You like them?" Harry stretches another one toward him, and the guy puts his other hand on that one.

Then the guy shifts his gaze a little closer to Harry's body. "Are you getting off on this?" he asks in a half disbelieving tone.

"You're looking at me," Harry says with a shrug. "I like it." He wiggles the tentacles in the guy's hands, just a little bit of a movement to bring the guy's attention to them. "Your hands feel good."

The guy's eyes flick down to Harry's stiffening dick and back up to his face. "Nothing's going to happen to my family?"

"No," Harry says firmly. "Or you."

The guy's shoulders visibly relax. He looks at Harry from under his eyelashes. "What if I want something to happen to me?" He strokes down Harry's tentacles toward his body. His hands are so close to Harry's dick he's almost touching it.

Harry lets a slow smirk spread across his face. "That depends on what kind of thing you want to happen."

"Hmm," the guy says. He looks down at Harry's dick. His eyelashes truly are a work of art. "Not sure a club loo is the place for anal probing."

Harry barks out a laugh.

The guy flashes him a quick, pleased grin. "Wouldn't mind being able to say an alien took me into a private place and did things to me." He lets go of one of Harry's tentacles and puts that hand on Harry's dick instead.

Harry steps closer and puts his hands on the waistband of the guy's jeans. "This feels more like you doing something to an alien."

The guy lets go of Harry's tentacle and his dick, which is not really what Harry wanted. He raises his eyebrows at Harry. "Come on then."

Harry wastes no time in getting the guy's dick out. The guy looks down with him, both of them watching Harry touch it, run his fingers over the shaft, brush across the head. Harry looks up at the guy's face so he can watch him while he wraps two of his tentacles around the guy's dick.

The guy's mouth makes a noiseless O. His breathing stutters, and picks up again when Harry starts to move his limbs. With two tentacles and his hand, he can wank the guy's dick with a steady pressure and rhythm. He knows from using his tentacles on himself how good that can feel.

"Oh, fuck," the guy says. He tips forward to rest his forehead on Harry's shoulder. "Fuck-" He cuts himself off and lifts his head. "What's your name?"

"Harry," Harry tells him.

The guy drops his head back to Harry's shoulder. "Fuck, Harry. Don't stop." Almost as an afterthought he adds, "'M Zayn."

"Zayn," Harry says. "You're the most beautiful guy I've ever met."

Zayn seems to like that. He sucks in a huge breath and rocks his hips into Harry's grip. Harry has enough control over his tentacles that Zayn's movement doesn't do anything to affect what Harry's doing with his dick, but he takes the hint and changes the rhythm to something faster, with a twist that he knows feels amazing.

Zayn chokes out a noise that might have been praise or Harry's name or gibberish. He still has his forehead pressed to Harry's shoulder. Harry brings one of his other tentacles up, finding Zayn's cheek with it and stroking.

The next noise out of Zayn definitely isn't a word. He turns his head just enough to put his mouth on Harry's tentacle, and then he's coming.

It's wet and messy over Harry's hand and tentacles, and he uses that to ease his strokes over Zayn's dick until Zayn starts twitching away from him.

"Shit," Zayn says, lifting his head away from Harry's shoulder and tipping back to lean on the wall of the cubicle.

Harry wiggles his tentacles in a way that's meant to bring attention to his dick. It works; Zayn looks down at it. Then he tips his head back against the cubicle wall. "C'n I watch?"

Having a gorgeous man fucked out because of what Harry did to him look at him like that is the hottest thing Harry has ever experienced.

"Yeah," he breathes out. He uses the same tentacles and hand he used on Zayn. They're slick around his dick. He's so hard from the way Zayn crumbled under his touch, and the way Zayn's looking at him. It takes a very short time before he comes.

While he's still working through the aftershocks, Zayn reaches out to dip a finger in his come and bring it to his mouth. "Huh," he says after a moment. "It's not that different."

If Harry could, he'd probably come again.

When he's caught his breath enough to speak, he says, "Theory is that we're distantly related to humans somehow. Close enough to share some similarities."

Zayn giggles. "Like the taste of come."

Harry laughs with him and shrugs. "The world is a strange place."

Zayn raises his eyebrows eloquently.

Harry laughs again. He uses some loo roll to clean himself up and tucks away his dick and tentacles. Only when he's put them away does Zayn tuck his own dick away. Zayn's glassy-eyed and Harry's probably red-faced, and there's not much they're going to be able to do to disguise what they were just doing.

After they wash their hands at the sinks, Harry pushes up against Zayn's back and nuzzles into his neck. "Want to go somewhere that is a place for anal probing?"

Zayn leans against him, and Harry can see in the mirror that he's considering it. "I gotta get home so my family knows I'm safe. I'll give you my number. Text me if you're still here tomorrow."

Harry holds out his phone for Zayn to put his number in. "I will text you," he says when he takes it back.

Zayn gives him a close-mouthed smile. He leans forward and kisses Harry, just a soft brush of lips that isn't anywhere near enough, and then he's walking away.

"I'll text you," Harry promises again.

Zayn flicks a wave of his fingers back at him, and then he's gone and the door is closing behind him.

Harry gives himself a minute to recover from the whole thing before he decides he'd better go see why his people have come all this way.

THE END


	7. Chapter 7

The guy shrugs out of Harry's hold. "I need to go. I need to get to my family." His shoulders slump. "Fuck, I don't even know if there's a train."

"I have a car." Harry is just as surprised to have said it as the guy looks to have heard it.

The guy stares at him. "My family's in Bradford."

"I've never been to Bradford." It's true, and leaving London wasn't really what Harry had planned for the night, but then the arrival of his kind on Earth in such a spectacularly public and showy manner means nothing about his night is going the way he planned.

"It's hours away," the guy says.

Harry shrugs. "We'll have plenty of time to get to know each other."

The guy stares at him some more. His eyes soften. "You would really drive me all the way there?"

The look he's giving Harry makes him breathless. "Yeah." He steps a little bit closer. "I wanted to spend my night with you."

The guy smiles, and it's dazzling. Harry almost swoons. "Okay," he says. "Thanks."

Harry holds out his hand, and the guy takes it shyly, dipping his head down and following Harry through the crowd to the door. There's someone arguing with the bouncer; Harry and the guy slip around him and out the door without being bothered by anyone.

They take the Tube to Harry's. The guy spends the whole time on his phone, texting furiously. Harry just watches his face, the way he tries to stay stoic, but keeps smiling or frowning depending on what's happening on his phone.

"Shit," the guy says when they get off the Tube. "Was that rude?"

Harry shrugs. "Yeah. It's okay. Your family?"

The guy nods. Harry almost walks into a streetlight watching him.

"My sisters." There's a warmth around the guy's eyes, even as his mouth tightens with worry.

Harry squeezes his arm. "They'll be okay. I'll get you to them."

The guy nods tightly, and they don't talk the rest of the way to Harry's car.

Harry holds up his phone in the car. "I don't know where I'm going. Maps, or can you tell me?"

"I always take the train," the guy says with a shrug. "I can get us to my house when we get to Bradford."

Harry plugs in his phone so it won't go dead, tells Maps he wants to go to Bradford, and switches over to his music. He hands it to the guy. "Pick something."

"Dangerous," the guy says with a raised eyebrow. "Giving your phone to a stranger."

Harry shrugs. "I'm not worried."

The streets of London are deserted. Everyone else must have done what the bouncers at the club were doing and hidden from the aliens. They see almost no traffic, and they get past the M25 faster than Harry has ever managed it before.

The guy still hasn't chosen any music. Harry glances over to make sure he's not doing something he shouldn't be with Harry's phone, but, no, he's still just scrolling through Harry's music.

"Can't decide on anything?" Harry asks.

The guy looks up, almost like he'd forgotten Harry was there. "You have a lot of classic rock."

"Yep," Harry agrees.

"I've never even heard of most of this," the guy says.

Harry glances over at him. "What do you listen to?"

"More, like, hip hop, R&B." The guy keeps scrolling. "Do you have a favorite album?"

Harry considers that for a moment, but really there's only one answer to that. "Fleetwood Mac, The Dance."

The guy puts it on, and Harry relaxes into the familiar sound of the album. He looks over every once in a while to see how the guy's enjoying it. The guy is leaning back, eyes closed. His fingers are tapping out the beat on his thigh, so he's not sleeping through it.

Harry's phone rings partway through "Big Love," interrupting the music. He glances at the screen and answers it with, "Hi Gem, you're on speaker."

The sound of Gemma's sigh fills the car. "Mum is freaking out."

"I'm fine," Harry says. "I'm driving a friend to see his family." He gestures at the guy in the passenger seat, as if Gemma can see him.

"Hi," the guy says. "'M Zayn."

"Hi Zayn," Gemma says politely. "Harry, where-" She cuts herself off. "No, don't tell me where you're going. Call me when you can." When there isn't anyone else listening, she means.

"Will do," Harry promises. "Love you."

"Love you too."

Gemma hangs up and "Big Love" resumes right where it left off.

"Gem?" Zayn asks.

"Gemma," Harry says. "My sister."

Zayn relaxes a little. "Older or younger?"

"Older." Harry flashes him a grin that's meant to be charming. "I'm the baby."

Zayn smiles just a bit. "I have three sisters. One older, two younger."

"That's who I'm taking you to see?"

"Yeah. And my parents." Zayn goes quiet again, pulling out his phone and frowning as he taps away at it.

Harry says, "They'll be fine. I'll get you there," and then leaves Zayn to his own thoughts.

They have to stop for petrol, which provides a convenient break for Harry to call Gemma from one end of the petrol station while Zayn smokes a cigarette at the other end.

"What's happening?" Harry asks when she picks up.

Gemma groans. "A huge fucking mess. Mum's on her way to London to tell them what wankers they're being, and point out how badly they're fucking up."

"What about us?"

"Don't tell me where you are," Gemma says. "Or where you're going or anything. Mum wants us to stay on Earth, and it's better if no one knows where we are right now so they can't try to take us before she convinces them to leave without us."

Harry turns to look across the petrol station. Zayn even looks beautiful under the horrid lights. "I'm not leaving," he says firmly.

"Well me either," Gemma says like it's obvious. "Stay safe out there. Love you."

"You too." Harry turns off his phone and heads for the car.

Zayn meets him there, which is a good sign that Zayn was looking at Harry as much as Harry was looking at him. Or he's really eager to get home. Or both.

In the car, Harry offers Zayn the cable to plug in his phone; his is charged enough and Zayn can take a turn at playing his music.

Zayn doesn't hesitate this time, and by the time Harry's pulling back onto the motorway, a song he doesn't recognize is playing through his car's speakers.

"What are we listening to?" Harry asks.

"Timbaland," Zayn says. He smiles a little bit. "Thought I would introduce you to something from this century."

Harry barks out a laugh. "Hey," he protests, but he's smiling too.

They listen their way through the album, and Harry lets Zayn pick the next one too, so Justin Timberlake's album is just ending as they get to the edges of Bradford.

Zayn unplugs his phone and types away on it even as he gives Harry directions. The house Zayn directs him to is one in a row of terraces. The lights are on inside, and when Zayn yanks open his car door, the door to the house opens too. People spill out of the house, a trio of girls with long, dark hair who must be Zayn's sisters, an older man with Zayn's coloring who must be his dad, and an older woman who must be his mum.

Harry gets out of the car slowly, watching Zayn rush into the middle of his family. They're hugging and talking over each other, and even from the street Harry can see how much they love each other.

Zayn turns away from his family and gestures Harry over. When Harry reaches him, he pulls Harry forward by his arm and says, "This is Harry. He drove me."

"Oh, thank you," Zayn's mum says. She has tears in her eyes, and she wraps Harry up in a hug.

They all have watery eyes, and Harry's not entirely sure he catches everyone's name in the flurry of hugs and introductions.

"Come in, come in," Tricia - Harry did catch her name - says. "I'll make tea."

Zayn's family tumbles back into the house, leaving Zayn and Harry to bring up the rear.

"You don't have to," Zayn says. He tips his head down, like he's nervous. "I mean, if you don't want to stay."

"Do you want me to stay?" Harry asks.

He's rewarded by Zayn smiling at him, like the sun rising over the horizon, and saying, "Yeah, I'd like that."

Harry reaches out and takes his hand. "I'll stay." It's a promise.

THE END


	8. Chapter 8

"No," Harry says. He turns to his family and says, "No," again.

Everyone pauses to give him an uncertain look. Right, other than Harry's mum and Gemma, they don't understand English any more than Louis can understand them.

"What do you mean?" Harry's mum asks.

"I'm not going." Harry says it in English so they can have this conversation without the rest of the family listening in. If he can convince his mum and Gemma, they can help him with the rest of the family. He reaches out and takes Louis's hand. "I'm staying on Earth."

"Darling," Harry's mum says, "you have to go. It's our home."

Harry juts out his chin. "It's not. I've spent most of my life here. This has been my home." He steps even closer to Louis, shoulder to shoulder. "I want this to be my home for the future."

"Honey," his mum says gently, "I'm sure Louis is a lovely boy, but you can't stay because you met a boy."

Gemma winces and says, "Mum."

"I'm not," Harry says. He doesn't mention the best sex of his life. "Or not just. This is my world now." He waves one arm around, meaning London and England and the UK and the whole Earth, so much of which he hasn't seen yet. "I want to stay."

"You'll be so far away," Gemma says. Her eyes fill with tears, which makes Harry's eyes fill with tears.

Harry lets go of Louis's hand and flings himself into Gemma's arms. "I'll miss you so much," he says. "You can come visit, as soon as they approve travel. I'll write to you."

They're both crying, and them Harry's mum wraps her arms around the two of them and she's crying too.

The rest of the family is watching them with badly disguised curiosity.

It takes a while for them to pull themselves together, and then it's Harry's mum who pulls herself up and tells the rest of the family in no uncertain terms that Harry is staying on Earth.

There's some arguing of course - this hasn't been approved - but Harry's mum is fierce and powerful and in the end the three of them cling together again for a weepy goodbye, and then Harry stands with Louis's comforting arm around him while they watch Harry's family gather up their stragglers and board the ship.

It takes off with a roar and a flash of light. Harry cranes his head back and watches until it blends into the stars you can't see over London.

Louis puts his other arm around Harry too, and rests his cheek on Harry's chest, grounding him. "Can't believe you stayed for me, ET," he says when Harry stops looking up.

Harry squawks. "Didn't you hear me? It's not just for you."

"Uh-huh," Louis says. "The sex was so good you stayed on Earth for more of it."

Harry laughs, then looks up. "I'm going to miss them." He looks back at Louis and says, so softly only Louis can hear him, "If you think that was good, wait until I get you in a bed."

Louis smirks up at him. "Bring it on, ET." He takes Harry's hand and heads for the Tube, swinging their joined hands between them. "And maybe we can go to dinner sometime."

Harry takes an extra step to bring him right up against Louis's back. "All the time," he says. "Since I don't have any other obligations."

Louis turns around and kisses him softly. It's very comforting. When he starts them walking again, he says, "You meeting my family is going to be very anticlimactic."

Harry laughs and gets Louis to tell him about his family on their way home to see what they can do in a bed. He'll miss his family terribly, but the combination of Louis and the Earth seem like a good compensation for it.

THE END


	9. Chapter 9

"I'm sorry." Harry leans his forehead against Louis's. "I don't have a choice."

"That's rubbish." Louis's voice trembles, and he's starting to tear up. If he's a crier, Harry's going to cry too.

Harry kisses him, long and slow and like they have all the time in the world, even though they don't.

"I promised," Harry says when the kiss ends and they're just close together, breathing the same air. "I had to agree I would come back when they said if I wanted to come here."

Louis throws his arms around Harry. "We just met. It seems so unfair."

Harry holds on just as tightly. "I know. I'll miss you." He kisses Louis again, imprinting this moment and the way Louis feels against him into his memory. He pulls away and cups Louis's cheek in his hand. "I'll come back. If there's any way I can, I'll come back and find you."

"You'd better." Louis kisses him again, holding on tightly until Harry's mum tells him they have to go, now.

Harry draws away reluctantly and follows his mum and Gemma to the ship.

"And don't take too long about it," Louis calls after him.

Harry looks back and flashes him a smile. Then he trips and his third cousin-in-law once removed as the humans count it has to grab at him to keep him from falling.

Louis's laughter follows him onto the ship. Harry refuses to let it be the last time he hears it.

THE END


End file.
